This invention relates to a N,N'-diglycidyl-N,N'-dialkyl aryl disulfonamide, a thermosettable composition comprising the polyepoxides and thermoset compositions comprising the polyepoxides.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,771 that epichlorohydrin and disulfonamides can be reacted to produce a thermosetting resin having very little epoxy groups if they are reacted at a 3:1 maximum molar ratio i.e. three moles of epi to one mole of disulfonamide in the presence of a strong base.
It is known from Ser. No. 363,204, filed May 23, 1973, that epichlorohydrin can be condensed with di-primary sulfonamides to produce polyepoxides. However, these polyepoxides, when cured, tend to be stiff, brittle, and unsuitable for coatings.